Eclipse
by Autumn Dusk
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo Eriol's POV You seem so cold and lonely like the moon. If you are the moon, then can I be your sun?


**Author's Note: **Gasp! 1,487 words of regular story text! Yay, a new one-shot record for me! Woo-hoo!

(:clears throat:) Ahem, sorry you had to see...I mean read that. Anyways, onto story!

**Notes:** Sadness and hidden meaning. Maybe some OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Card Captor Sakura. Poo-poo to you too.

**Eclipse**

_The moon looks so lonely, doesn't it? _

I watch you sit silently at the park bench, staring out into space. Your camcorder is still in your hands, filled with the immense possibility to record. It seems that only the silent girl who stays smiling behind the eye that sees is the one that is never remembered. I step out from behind the tree I had been leaning against, illuminated slightly by the full moon and the faint stars that were allowed to be seen in Tomoeda's night sky and I clear my throat. You turn, your amethyst eyes widening slightly before softening in recognition. You smile politely.

"Daidouji-san."

"Hiiragizawa-san", you greet almost inaudibly. You scoot over a few inches on the bench and pat the empty space that your moving had permitted. "Won't you sit with me?"

_The moon looks so cold from where it stands. _

_If you are the moon, may I be your sun? _

_May I be the one that warms up the chill within your body?_

"If you don't mind."

You shake your head as soon as those words come out, your long ebony hair swinging magnificently back and forth as you do so. I think of dancing, careful civility and the longing to express things only to let unmeant words tumble through your mouth that have thickly concealed meanings which no one bothers to listen closely for. We are around this topic that neither of us can approach, trying so hard to avoid it through cautious care, stepping around it with tedious concern.

"Oh, of course not, Hiiragizawa-san. Please, sit down."

You smile again, tightly as if the frost that is longing to fall out of your mouth is hurting you and is trying more desperately to get out. You want to be alone and I do as well.

_Can we be lonely together?_

I sit down, being so careful as not to sit too close to you. I don't want you to be even more wary of me than you already are. It seems that you are always like that with everyone you meet and know. Even Kinomoto, your best friend and cousin, is put at a certain limit. You love her but you cannot let her come so close. I doubt if I would even be allowed to come within half the distance emotionally that Kinomoto is allowed.

_If you are the moon, then may I be the sun that circles around you?_

_May I be the one that protects you?_

"So what brings you out to the park at 10 at night?"

You are not looking at me, staring distantly out into the space above the park trees just below the moon and where a star is shining faintly with ice-shard joy. You take a few seconds to reply.

"I had decided that it may be a perfect time to record."

And yet, you're not. The ebony black machine lays docile and unmoving in your hands where it glints in the light with sleek promise. The promise of keeping memories the same as how you want to remember them. I smile, looking down at it and you follow my gaze, smiling ruefully as you see what I am looking at.

"Yes...well, I became a bit preoccupied, I suppose." You sigh with no emotion clear in that exhaling of breath before looking back up at the sky. I watch the stars reflect in your eyes, a shining of light, gleaming with immense possibility in the depths of obscurity.

_May I be the sun whose light is reflected upon you?_

_May I be the one who is the glow within you?_

"And you, Hiiragizawa-san?" You ask quietly. "Why out here so late?" It occurs to me then that life was a lot about wanting and not having or having and not wanting. I sigh and stretch my arms slightly.

"Ah, Spinel and Nakuru are having another argument. I got tired of it." The truth was, I had felt your aura, the clear purple serenity of darkened light, moving towards the park and I had wanted to follow. That wasn't, I think, so wrong, was it? Somehow I don't think you would have appreciated that fact very much.

You smile and I see how relieved you are. "Spinel-chan and Nakuru-chan? I can imagine."

"Yes. They are often overwhelming." Of course, seeing as how I had created them, I must imagine that they must have gotten some of their impossibility from me. I prefer to keep that to myself.

"But adorable."

"Yes. You could not ask for more loyal guardians."

"Hm."

Then you are quiet again and so am I. I want so badly to know what you are thinking. What are you thinking of?

Someday, won't you tell me?

Then you stand up. I look at you in mild, masked surprise. "Could you tell me what time it is?"

I take a small glance towards the sky, focusing on the position of the moon. "A quarter to 10."

You shake your head in forced disbelief. "Mother will be angry at me. I had better get going."

I stand up as well. "I'll walk you home then."

You look over at me. "Oh no, Hiiragizawa-san, I couldn't..."

I shake my head.

"What else are friends for?"

_You seem so distant and cold like the moon._

You stare at me hard, trying to sense any ulterior motives. When I stay sincere, you shake your head and smile again. "Hiiragizawa-san..."

"You realize that I can take care of myself, can't you?"

Maybe not but I continue to listen.

"I don't need your help though I thank you for offering."

I stare back at you. "I know, Daidouji-san. I just would like to keep you company. I know very well you can take care of yourself."

You sigh and start walking. "If you wish." Whatever you may want.

I walk easily beside you. The park is not far from your house and I can see how your eyes are grateful for that small fact. I know you want to be alone and that is why I continue to stay with you.

_If you are the moon, alone in the black, then may I be your sun?_

Step. Step. Step.

I stare down at the ground. You are staring straight ahead with a stony expression as if the next person who approaches you in the wrong manner would get their asses royally beaten.

Step. Step. Step.

I try to think of conversation topics but everything seems too stupid or much too cheerful.

_It seems like you are so forlorn with no one there._

Step.

Step.

Breathe.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Ex-

"Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-san for walking me home." You bow towards me and I smile vaguely, only just realizing that we had already arrived at your house. I am not sure whether to be thankful or disappointed or something else because you are not going to be near me anymore and I will not feel insecure and much too lonely anymore as I do when I am with you.

But there is something else. The painful beating of my heart that assures something much bigger than life, like the fresh tapping of spring rain that becomes dew on the over-enthusiastic small stalks of grass, like the smell of an orange as it splits juicily open.

Like love, I think and I look away from you, strangely pleased that you were not paying much attention to me to notice the faint red on my cheeks.

"Well", you say, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Well.

_May I be the one that never lets you feel alone?_

"Well", I repeat.

"I had better go inside." You smile graciously again before starting to turn and go inside. I have the fleeting image of you disappearing behind an artificial, beautified cage.

"Wait, Daidouji-san?"

"Hm? Hiiragizawa-san?" You turn back and your violet piercing eyes are curious.

I am silent and I try to think of what to say. The light pink fading of dawn, freshly bitten apple by a grinning child with a small gap in between the front teeth, a scribble of color on a white spread of paper meant to be something but impossible to decipher.

Then I look back up at the sky again.

_If you are the moon..._

"The moon", I begin, "doesn't it look...beautiful tonight?"

You frown slightly before mimicking my position and staring where the pearl white is reproduced in your face. Then you smile.

"Yes, lovely. Full moon."

I look back at you.

"But", suddenly it's too silent, "it looks so lonely, doesn't it?"

_If you are the moon..._

Your frown returns, only deepened considerably and your head turns down to face me again. You regard me through thoughtful eyes for a long time.

_Then...may I be...your sun?_

"Yes, but it's not as if all of us can be happy."

Your eyes are darkened and shimmering with other meanings.

**End**

**Author's Note: **Well? Reviews please for authoress-chan! Make authoress-chan happy!


End file.
